


Summer Almost Gone

by Isilloth



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Some hot summer day Aegnor realized his feelings are undeniable.





	Summer Almost Gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tallulah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallulah/gifts).



> Title taken from The Doors' song.

Rays of the sun made golden streaks beneath holes in treetops. Everything was filled with smell of dry grass, ripe fruit and hotness. Scent of summer.

Which soon would end, as Aegnor realized in this moment. He was lying in the clearing, watching Andreth from behind half-closed eyelids. She was sitting next to him, leaning against the tree. He thought about past days, when they walked under green dome of Ladros' forests, picking berries or sat by the lake in the starlight. And he was worried. The longer he knew her the more he was aware how hard it would be for him to part with her. Even one day of sepration was hard. It was feeling he didn’t recognize, he didn’t want to recognize and he had never felt this way before.

And time was inexorable for them. Not only because he planned to spend in human dwelling only 2 weeks and he was there already 3 months…

“Maybe we can go to the lake today? It may be the last such warm day this summer.” Andreth interrupted his thoughts.

“If you want. Although I feel good here.” He turned to her, smiling. There was no point in wasting time on worries. Besides this, Aegnor wasn’t the person who worried too much

“I’m not saying it’s bad here. But it could be better.”

“Men… They can’t sit still in peace for a moment,” he muttered, rising from the grass.

Andreth looked at him mockingly. Of their two, she was definitely calmer and more inclined to contemplation.

They were racing, running toward the lake. A duel between them wasn’t fair – Aegnor was faster – but they didn’t take it seriously. After the while they ran on the beach, or rather meadow over the water. Andreth almost fall into it, or rather she would have fallen, if hadn’t catch her. Their bodies were very close, they touched. His heart leaped and he felt he was blushing. He let her go little bit too rapidly to make it look natural. Judging by Andreth’s face she was equally abashed.

They sat on the shore, carefully, avoiding each other eyes and touch.

“Do you want to go swimming?” he asked to interrupt increasingly awkward silence. He wished to kiss her now more than anything.

“Maybe in a moment” she responded blankly.

It was so quiet there, like if even nature stopped for a moment.

“Andreth… I… I love you.” He regretted his words as soon as he said it. But he could no longer defend himself against this feeling. Feeling he was afraid of and tried to suppress. He realized he couldn’t deny it anymore. Pretend it didn’t matter.

He looked at Andreth with fear and anticipation. She seemed to be shocked, maybe even frightened by his confession.

“Aegnor...” she whispered, touching his cheek.

He saw tears in her eyes. He feared her answer, no matter what she was about to say. Because for them, there was no good answer.

“I love you too,” she finished.

He drew her closer and kissed. Now Aegnor felt just relieved and happier than ever. It wasn’t time for worrying about future.


End file.
